Treatments of various types are known using a material which is heated.
The purpose of warming the material is to benefit the body part concerned, and/or to make the treatment easier, more effective, more efficient, more affordable and more convenient with the added element of instant heat. For example, it is widely known that heat is desirable in order for oils and other formulas to actually penetrate the hair shaft. Heat is widely considered synonymous with absorption or penetration, with another example being massage oils, which are typically heated before application to the skin and body. This can also be evidenced in anti-aging skin treatments, where heat assists formulas to penetrate deeper into the skin, helping to stimulate and enhance collagen production. Hands and feet are traditionally hot-soaked before treatment, so as to soften skin, nails and cuticles for esthetic treatment.
As a replacement for professional spa/esthetic treatment-services, there exists the traditional do-it-yourself (“DIY”) method where the user heats up a beauty treatment formulation themselves, at home for example. To do so, typically the user requires an oven or a stove, as well as a pot or pan, and utensils such as a spoon or spatula. Alternatively the user can possibly use an electric wax pot, or electric crock pot, along with utensils. The user can also use a microwave oven to heat up a beauty treatment formulation, but a microwave-safe bowl or cup or similar vessel is required, as well as utensils such as a spoon or spatula. Typically all of these traditional methods also require running water, a sink and/or dishwasher, and detergent, for clean-up.
Manually performing any/all of the above described DIY traditional method can be tedious, complicated, and messy; requiring significant effort. The user also has to physically perform cleanup afterward, for example dishwashing.
Manually performing all of the aforementioned DIY traditional method can be time consuming; as an example, it would not be uncommon for the user to spend an hour or more at it.
In addition to the cost of equipment, the DIY traditional method typically involves purchasing bulk quantities of ingredients from which to create formulations, which could prove to be capital-intensive.
With DIY treatments being cumbersome and prohibitive in the many ways listed above, it is not uncommon that many people opt to go to a salon and pay sums of money in professional service fees for similar heated beauty treatments.
DIY traditional heated treatments can spill, percolate, spray, melt, vaporize, bubble up or boil over causing a mess and even permanent damage to the heating system.
The DIY traditional method gives little or no guidance when it comes to formulations, heating times, heating instruments and apparatus, as well as actual dispensing/application of a heated formulation/treatment; all of which present significant, problematic safety concerns; ranging from potential burn injuries, to fires or even explosion.